


A Slave for the Mistress

by ookamijudge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, F/F, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ookamijudge/pseuds/ookamijudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to be in Slytherin to be a snake in the grass, sometimes you just need time and access.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slave for the Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Recipient: Jhestia85 (On LJ)

One would think that being who she was she would be a rather nice girl or at least on the side of good, but to anyone who paid any attention it quickly became clear that that was not the case. With hair red enough to be compared to flames as easily as her temper was, and dark brown eyes that seemed to hold an odd hint of red to them as well, she really was something to look at. Maybe that was what had drawn her to the younger girl, Lavender couldn't honestly say anymore, but as she lay spread bare and bound she also couldn't explain why she had come back long enough for this to happen either.

She felt something for the younger girl, Lavender knew that much, but there was just something off about her for as long as Lavender had known her. She wasn't sure when she had realized it or paid much attention to the oddities of the redhead, though maybe that was what had drawn her in at first in truth, not the flame red hair, fiery temper, and those eyes. Tugging lightly against the cord around her wrists and realizing it was tied as well as ever, she sighed before her thoughts drifted once more and she decided that yes, it was the oddness.

She remembered those first days in the red head's third year; watching the younger girl and thinking her odd, but nothing much had happened that year beyond a few things that just made her more curious. Lavender knew she seemed to most to be an airhead, but that was really how she wanted it. With her not wanting attention she had thought it best to try and look, well, less than she was, and it had worked out rather well for the most part. As the last days of her fourth year and the younger's third year faded by though, she noticed that suddenly she was being watched and Lavender wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

The following summer passed by as normal though, and with no letters and nothing odd, she had let it go, but when the new school year started she had found herself watched once more. Lavender had quickly decided it was more than a bit strange to be watched so closely, but as the days passed she found herself spending more time on her appearance and paying even more attention to the redhead than before.

It took a while before she realized what she was doing, namely until one of the others commented on how pretty she looked, but when she did Lavender had found herself more than a bit disturbed by it. She had promptly shoved the new compulsions away and watched as the younger redhead became rather unhappy, and without even realizing it, she had gone back to spending time making herself look pretty.

Lavender still isn't sure when she realized that she was trying to look pretty for the younger girl, but when she did she found herself trying to avoid the redhead. It was her inability to ignore the odd things that seemed to be happening more and more often around the younger girl that finally drew her back. As her fifth year drew to a close she soon found that her fascination was going to cost her more than she could have ever realized.

A week before the end of the year was the first time she found herself shoved against a wall by the Weasley girl, and while Lavender had at first thought to protest, those oddly fire tinted eyes had met hers and she had been pinned in place. She hadn't been able to speak or move and instead had found herself willing to stand there and let the younger female do whatever she wanted, which it turned out was to tease her to the edge and then leave her like that.

Lavender had found herself thinking about the encounter all summer, but the first time she got the chance to confront the now fifth year after the start of the new school year, she instead ended up with a repeat performance. In fact it repeated itself three more times before winter break, with the final time being the day before term ended. That last encounter was the first shift that had brought them to this, because the younger girl had firmly ordered her not to take care of herself and not to touch herself until they met next.

Lavender had thought to ignore the order. After all, it wasn't like the redhead had any right to order her around, but everytime she thought to touch herself in that manner, she saw those eyes in her mind and couldn't do it. In truth, while she would never have admitted it then, Lavender rather enjoyed the attention and the teasing. At the time she had explained it away as being curious and wanting to see what more she could learn about the other girl and her oddities. Now Lavender knows that she was under a compulsion that bound her as surely as her hands currently were.

The meets got more frequent, and slowly more bits and pieces of things were added here and there, and it was even on the redhead's orders that Lavender found herself kissing Ron a few times. It had never been more, but it had been an order so she had done it. She had been glad to not have the male redhead back come seventh year. That was when the younger girl had really become odd though. What with the meetings with the Slytherins and strange men, Lavender really should have known what was happening, but looking back she knows as much now as she did then why she never questioned her.

The door to the room opened and Lavender found herself pulled from her thoughts to meet that fire tinted gaze. The younger female swished her wand and Lavender found herself free from the bindings, but she didn't move until the other told her they were leaving. She pulled herself up and grabbed the robe from the chair beside the bed, pulling up the hood once she had it on to cover her nudity before moving after the other. As they left she could see the other hooded figures moving around rather quickly. "Is something wrong, Master?" she questioned the redhead.

"Dumbledore decided to come out of hiding."

Lavender nodded in reply, understanding the sudden activity as they made their way towards the main room. The younger female settled on the throne, and without thought, Lavender settled on her knees beside it, looking out over the sea of black cloaks and white masks. This was her Master's work. This was Ginny's world, and Lavender didn't question because it wasn't her place to question what her Master wanted. She knew she should, or at least some part of her did, but the part of her that wanted to fight was so small that she never did so. Yes, looking back, Lavender knew she had been manipulated into being what she now was, slowly pushed towards being a slave for her Master, but the part of her that could care was buried.

Now she was a slave to the Mistress of the Darkness.


End file.
